


Pumpkin

by Mlep



Series: Hauntober 2020 [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, Mentions of Freddy abuse, Multi, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep
Summary: Dead by Daylight but the Entity is a cute fangirl who loves shipping her killers and survivors. These kinds of relationships are also welcome among survivors. Joey and Frank find a pumpkin and bring it to show their survivor boyfriend. These dorks are just so precious.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Quentin Smith, Joey (Dead by Daylight)/Quentin Smith, Joey/Frank Morrison
Series: Hauntober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> This is for something I saw on Tumblr and finally decided to get in. I’ll try to either keep up on it or finish it eventually. I’m planning on little to no smut, mostly fluff, short one-shots based on prompts, shooting for a minimum of 1k words per chapter.

In this realm, it is always night. In this realm, there is no time, and yet, seasons seem to change. 

There aren’t the usual scents that come with the seasonal change. Some call it blight season due to the horrific changes some of the killers go through; it’s really autumn. More leaves than usual can be found on the ground, and they’re in a whole plethora of different colors other than they’re usual grey and browns. The usually tepid surroundings are now a tad cooler, that if you don’t have a jacket might become uncomfortable after some time. 

I walk back to the fire a little behind David, Felix, and Laurie, taking in the changing surroundings. It was peaceful if anything in this god-forsaken realm can be described as such. You learn to appreciate little things much more after being trapped in purgatory for so long. 

As I approach the main campfire, an almost empty medkit in my hands, I see two figures come barreling out of the darkness toward me. I don’t have enough time to make a run for it so instead, I brace for impact. 

“Quentin!!” Come the simultaneous shouts from both of my lovers before I am swept up into a double set of Entity strengthened arms. 

I wheeze out a “hi” as I attempt to get them to release me so that I might be able to breathe again. They eventually do, but before a single breath passes through my lips they start rambling on about something indecipherable. 

“Whoa woah woah, I love you both but I can’t understand you both simultaneously,” I say once finally being able to catch my breath. 

They shut up and look at each other, Frank deciding to speak first, “Ok, so you know how the Entity is trying to make fall?”

“That makes no fucking sense,” Joey rolls his eyes at the Legion leader.

“Guys?”

“Well, what do you propose to call it then?” Frank snaps back.

“Guuuys?”

“Oh, gee I don’t know maybe ‘attempting to simulate’ or ‘attempting to imitate’ for starters.”

“Hey, this isn’t getting us anywhere.”

“You knew what I fuckin’ meant, just because you used bigger words doesn’t make you any more right than I am.” 

“Shut up!” I finally yell out, thoroughly shutting the two killers up. “Maybe try telling me what’s going on like you originally planned instead of bickering over naming the happenings of this messed up realm?” 

This time Joey starts, “Yeah, sorry Quen, just it’s new is all,” he was always the most sensible of the Legion, besides Julie that is. 

“Yeah, sorry...” came the now grumpy Frank. I make a note to give him some special attention later. 

“So anyway, you won’t believe what we found!” Joey has returned to his prior enthusiasm as he led me through the forest, around to where my personal fire pit was. 

Frank continues, “We think it noticed the seasonal changes from when it dragged Mikey and that stabby bitch in…”

“Yeah and it decided to make these,” Joey had since turned around to rummage in the dense undergrowth around my clearing before turning back around to present to me a, in my opinion, perfect pumpkin. 

“No way…” my mouth dropped open as I placed my kit on the ground before reaching for the bright orange gourd. 

“Yes way, we found a whole patch of them between Haddonfield and Springwood when we were looking for bacon-bits,” Frank said, brandishing his knife. 

I smile fondly, they usually go out to find Freddy. The Entity doesn’t seem to mind killers killing each other, in fact, it seems to enjoy the discourse between them. It’s sweet. 

“Anyway, we were thinking of carving it, you in?” Joey pulls his knife, presenting it to me with a questioning look.

“Of course I am!” I press the pumpkin into my chest, holding it there with one hand as my other hand reaches for the knife presented to me. The two chuckle as they follow behind me. I had previously allowed the Legion into the light of my campfire so they were able to enter without the Entity holding them back. We sit down by the fire, pumpkin in front of us, in silence. 

“Soooo, what should we do?” Frank is the first to speak up, spinning his knife as if he couldn’t wait to stab into the gourd. 

“A cliché face?” Joey suggests.

“That would be nice actually, something simple,” I smile fondly at the large orange fruit as if it was a precious gift. And to be completely honest, it kinda was. The Entity had decided to change the seasons of its realm and gave us items we usually associate with the autumn. Sometimes I wonder if she actually cares about our well beings or maybe she just realizes that, the more she gives, the more she can feed off of us. A little creepy but I’m not complaining. This realm is so confusing and disheartening, simplicity is greatly appreciated. 

As Joey begins cutting out a top, Frank chimes in, “We could roast the seeds, it’s been awhile since I’ve eaten.” 

“Could we maybe save some to plant?” I suggest but then quickly realize that wouldn’t work, “Ah, nevermind.” No matter how hard you try to get things to grow here, which is very difficult seeing that there isn’t a sun, it just won’t work. Unless the Entity puts it there and allows it to grow, you’re out of luck. 

It’s a relatively quiet process, jokes are thrown back and forth, little updates on life, if you can even call it that, are shared while a face is slowly caved into the orange gourd. It’s sweet. I once again find myself longing to be anywhere else but here, living a normal life with my two boyfriends… But how would I have even met them? They lived in Canada and I in Ohio, we would never have met if it weren’t for the Entity. I almost allow myself to thank the goddess for not only bringing us together, but allowing our relationship. But I was missing out on so much, I could’ve had a normal life even if I didn’t find them, I had Nancy. Instead, I was trapped in Hell with the Nightmare with no chance of escape other than through the void. 

Strong, warm arms wrap around me as sweet nothings are whispered into my ears. I hadn’t even realized I had started crying and buried myself into the embrace allowing the bodies on either side of me to muffle my pained sounds.

“What’s wrong, love?” Joey says, pulling back a tad to be able to get a look at my face.

I take a moment to snuffle back the majority of my sobs and regain my breath before answering, “I just wish we weren’t here. I want to live a normal life and don’t want to be trapped here with him anymore.” My chest seizes up after mentioning Kruger and a fresh wave of sobs are then ripped from my chest. 

They know exactly why I’m so distraught, we always fantasize about what we would do if we lived normally— outside of the Entity’s realm. How we would go on dates and live together, Joey always likes to discuss how he’d propose to both of us. But there’s nothing we can do to change our current positions. And at the end of the day, or rather, the end of our little hangouts, we’re left in silence. Quietly reminding ourselves that we can’t escape. This is all we got.

So, we just have to make the most of it. 

I wipe my tears and sniffle a bit more before untangling myself from my lovers. I grab Frank’s knife from the ground and continue to cut out the eyes, “But if this is all I’m going to get,” I turn to face them, “I’m sure as Hell gonna make the most of it.” I smile at them as they return to my sides and continue to cut away chunks of the fruit. Frank had donated an old bandana to the collection of seeds and Joey was currently picking through the guts to get to them. 

“There!” I sit back looking at the goofy smile I had given the pumpkin, “Only if we had a candle…”

“Weeeeell actually, I might have something better,” Frank said with a little bit of slyness in his tone. 

“No, no you did not,” Joey’s tone was between angry and fearful causing me to tense at the idea of something bad happening to one of the two.

“Yeah I did,” he smiled at the now clearly enraged Joey before continuing, “but to be completely honest, it was really easy, he kinda just let me have it.” He shrugged before pulling out one of the Blight’s syringes, containing the eerie, gold-orange liquid. 

“Dude! Whether he let you or not, you shouldn’t mess with that guy! He’s fuckin’ creepy!” and there was Joey’s pro  
active side. 

“Oh well because I already did it!” Frank taunts waving the glowing syringe in front of the other.

“He could be baiting you into a false sense of security, then one day, BAM, you find yourself tied up and being experimented on.”

“So, you’re saying you wouldn’t come save me?”

“I- what? No! I would but you just need to be careful. Him and Herman are planning some shit together and you could end up in the middle of it.”

I grab at the syringe as the two continue bickering and reach in the gourd to stab in into the center. I’m worried that if I just squirt it out into the bottom of the pumpkin it would lose its luminescence after some time. I recover the top and put it back in place before sitting back to admire our work. My attention; however, is drawn back to my two idiots when I hear a slick slap, and turn in time to watch a handful of pumpkin guts slide off Frank’s face. 

I cannot help but to let out a full laugh as the orange mess leaves marks on his face and jacket. He seems pissed as he grabs the mass and throws it back, missing. I sit chuckling watching as the two chase each other around the small clearing kicking up dust in their wake. I gather the bandanna with the seeds and place them in my jacket pocket— hoping to get them to Jake to cook before anything bad happens to them. I smile as Joey manages to pin a writhing Frank to the ground, both laughing and out of breath at the effort.

As the dust clears they manage to find their way back to me, wiping themselves clean of guts on either their pants or jackets as they return. We sit, leaning against the log in silence staring at the fire. Frank sits to my left and Joey to my right, the pumpkin sitting comfortably on my lap. Before I realize it, the two Legion members are crashed on both of my shoulders. It would take awhile for Freddy to be revived so I allow myself to drift off as well, surrounded by the two people I love the most.


End file.
